A Chronological Nightmare - My Life (Chapter 2)
Here's chapter 2, finally! This chapter puts the carcrash into detail, and also tells a bit about Sakura getting kidnapped by the demons. Hope you enjoy~ STORY (Chapter 2) 9 years ago... "You won, Onii-chan, you won!" I cried happily. I was sat in the back of her dad's car, next to Hiroto, who had just won the under-9's championships. "You were amazing, Hiroto" smiled their mother "Very well done!". Hiroto beamed, trying not to look to pleased with himself. "When you grow up, you'll be a proffesional!" their father said, smiling at his son through the mirror "You're going to be able to beat the likes of Messi and Ronaldo soon!" "Yeah!" Hiroto said happily "I'm gonna be the best!" "You definately will be!" I smiled "You're really good!" "You are too!" Hiroto told me "You're an amzing libero!". I smiled at him.' ''"Together, you two will be the best!" dad told us "Let's grow up and win the FFI together!" I said, beaming "Yeah!" Hiroto cried "Together we'll go out to the world, and beat every single country!" "Promise?" I asked him "Promise!" Hiroto smiled, taking my hand. Suddenly, father yelled angrily and mother screamed. I was about to ask what was going on, but I didn't have time. A massive lorry was heading straight for us! "ONII-CHAN!" I screamed. I felt him hold my hand tighter, I noticed he looked almost as scared as I was. The lorry came closer...Then black... I was thrown quite high and far. I felt my arm snap on impact with the ground, I felt my ribs crack and puncture my lungs, I felt blood trickle down my face and fall onto a pool on the ground. My life only lasted about a minute from there. All I could feel was immense pain. I couldn't hold on, I closed my eyes and died right there in the middle of the road. My life had only lasted about 4 years, I hadn't accomplished anything in my life, I hadn't even started school yet! My short life rushed in front of my eyes, before my head hit the floor hard, and that was the end of me, or so I thought... "Wake up!" boomed a dark voice "WAKE UP!". I flinched and opened my eyes. I was lay on a large glass platform that glowed in a faint purple. I looked around desperately, where was I? It looked like the inside of a mountain, why the hell was I in a mountain? I tried to get up but I was chained down, I sat up instead and looked at the person who had yelled at me. The speaker was a scary-looking man. I squealed and reeled back as far as possible. He laughed at me, and I started crying. "Whimp" He mocked me. "Protan!" Another voice shouted, this voice wasn't as scary. I saw the boy, 'Protan', flinch with fear. '' ''"M-Master Helix!" he stuttered "Do you take PRIDE in making young children cry?!" 'Master Helix' yelled at Proton. "N-no sir!" Proton stuttered "LIAR!" Master Helix screamed angrily. I cried harder. '' ''"LEAVE!" demanded Master Helix. Proton ran out trembling. Master Helix began to walk towards me. I thought he was going to hit me, or shout. "There is no need to cry, little girl" Master Helix said to me, wiping my tears away gently. I stopped crying, though I was still scared. "You do not have to fear me. I am your new father" "F-Father?" I asked him "You mean you're adopting me?" "Yes, I am" he smiled "You may call me Father. But first we need to name you" "Name me?" I echoed, confused "I already have a name" "You are no longer a human" he explained "You have passed away as a human. You are now an alien" "Alien?" I was now even more confused "Yes" he replied "From the day forward, you are a member of Aliea Academy" "Aliea Academy? What's that?" I asked Father "Aliea Academy is a collection of soccer teams" he told me, smiling "The teams are - Gemini Storm, Epsilon, Diamond Dust, Prominence, Chaos, Genesis and Mugen No Arashi. Mugen No Arashi is the only team you need to worry about at the moment" "Why?" I asked him "Because as soon as you reach 12, you will be the team capain. Your goal - Surpass Genesis and conquer the world" "I-I don't want to..." I said, scared "It's okay" He smiled, crouching down so his eyes were level with mine. His eyes began to look weird and suddenly, a glowing line of purples ran down his eyes, reflecting into mine. For a few seconds everything went blurry, then it all came back into focus. Suddenly, the idea of conquering the wrold sounded perfect! I wanted to make Father proud, I wanted to fulfill his wish! I was going to conquer the world, and nothing was going to stop me! That's where I made a vow, that I would do whatever Father told me. ---- That's chapter 2, finally! I'm sorry it took so long and I'm sorry it may not be as good quality as the first chapter. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please comment! Beleiving you are wind, written in the stars forever, soaring together forever more... 22:56, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanfictions